


Taming The Tiger Cub

by AlidaClem



Series: Family Bonding Time [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Domestic, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem
Summary: Viktor decides to experiment around to see if he can do something about Yurio's anger-management issues.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Family Bonding Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Taming The Tiger Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did this... and I don't know if I'm comfortable with it being a 4 + 1, but my mind just couldn't come with another prompt to turn it into a 5 + 1.  
> Anyway, I hope it's all right!

1.

Yuri was perplexed. Perplexion, in his case, easily tuned into annoyance, which most of the time ended with the blonde screaming till his lungs hurt because _what-the-heck_.

Viktor was fucking _training_ him. Like a dog. Or a cat. And not even a cool, savage one, but more like mother-cats do with their kittens when they get a little too annoying.

Viktor had started _nipping_ him on the fucking _nape_.

It didn’t hurt, not really; he was gentle and careful while pinching him with his fingers.

But it was humiliating as hell.

It all started one day, when he was trying to get the cereal from the top shelve (since the old geezer wasn’t even careful enough to notice that not everyone in the house had his height), in a hurry because he had slept in without meaning to, and he had promised Otabek a full session of sight-seeing Saint Petersburg since he was visiting Russia on his vacation.

So one might understand why, after the cereal not only made him look ridiculous by escalating the kitchen countertop, but also made him lose his time by falling and spilling the box’s contents all over the floor, Yurio had been irritated enough to start cursing everything around him.

He hadn’t meant for Viktor to catch him while doing so, though.

\- My, my, what kind of vocabulary is that, Yura? Haven’t we taught you better than that? – asked the older man, smiling teasingly at the ball of rage in front of him.

\- Don’t mess with me, old man, I’m not in the mood. – Barked Yuri in response, quickly grabbing the broom to start cleaning up his mess, resolving to just take Otabek somewhere nice so they both could have breakfast together (actually, wasn’t that a great idea?). – And no, you haven’t taught me shit; I’ve only been living here for like a week, idiot.

\- It has been a month.

\- Potya only came here a week ago; it didn’t count before that.

\- You didn’t trust poor Makkachin, that’s not our fault. – Whined Viktor, handing Yurio the shovel while doing so. – Anyway, we should start training you, then!

The teenager stopped on his track toward the trashcan, looking at Viktor with murder all over his eyes.

\- _Excuse me?_

Viktor held his hands in front of himself in a placating manner. – I meant manners, Yura. We should start teaching you how to be a functional human being, and a proper alpha at that. I have the feeling you don’t even know how to boil water, kit.

Yuri hadn’t been so bluntly insulted in all his _life_.

\- First of all! – Started the blonde, prodding Viktor’s chest with his finger in synchronicity with his words. – You won’t ever call me a fucking kit ever again! Second, I did survive on my own for many years before coming here, thank you very much! And third, how I behave is none of your business, old geezer! I can call you idiot, bastard, stupid, bald---

And then, it happened.

All the hate Yurio had felt building inside him and spilling with each insult went away in a second like it was never there.

Soon, the peaceful sensation went away, leaving behind only a faint feeling of warmth in the blonde’s scruff, where Viktor had nipped him.

\- See? You _can_ behave like a good pup, now don’t you, Yura?

Yurio took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, but once he realized just _what_ had Viktor done, he felt his anger getting to levels not even the air-headed man could bear.

\- _I’m going to kill you._

(Yurio did not kill Viktor. Yuuri chose that exact moment to get into the kitchen, and the blonde wasn’t about to make the black-haired man cry for losing his idiot of a husband in front of his own eyes, no sir).

2.

\- Yuratchka, I think that was enough for today, you shouldn’t overexert yourself. It’ll hurt you in the long run.

Yuri was… frustrated. His jumps that day just didn’t seem to be working as he wanted them to, and the melody of his free-skate was avoiding him like the plague: there was no rhythm to his skating, which made it look a little sloppy, and also made it incredibly harder-than-normal to do.

Yuuri had been looking with concern at the teenager from the benches, having finished his practice already and waiting for the rest of his family to finish their own. Yurio just wasn’t feeling the music, and it had happened other times in the past (everyone has bad days from time to time) but never for the entirety of his practice time.

The older man could see from a mile away the argument that was about to take place between Viktor and Yuri, and yet he waited for it to unleash, willing to give them both a chance to work through this conflict on their own.

\- I’m not stopping until I get this stupid part done, old-geezer. Leave if you want to, but I won’t.

Viktor sighed, tired, frustrated, and impatient.

That was never a good combination.

\- Listen, Yura: I know how irked you can get in your search for perfection, okay? I have felt that way myself. But that’s no excuse to force your body more than it can resist. You’re stopping right now to go home and relax, and you’re going to come back tomorrow to give it a try again, but it has been enough for today, understood?

Yuuri felt a cold feeling run through his spine, dreading Yurio’s response.

It came after a moment of tense silence.

\- I’m not repeating myself, idiot. _Go away_ if you want to, but leave me the hell alone: I’ll stop when I and only _I_ feel like it has been enough.

The Japanese man got up from his sitting position, ready to go intervene (and chastise the teenager, because that was no way to be talking to Viktor, less so because he was trying to help him) when the gray-haired man’s voice stopped him on his tracks.

\- _Let’s go home, Yuri. **Now**. I’m not repeating myself. _

Was that-- was that his _alpha voice?_ Was Viktor trying to _command_ the most rebellious skater in all Russia to _follow his orders_ just like that?

Yuuri almost fainted when Yurio dropped his head, quietly skating to the rink’s exit and soon going toward the changing rooms, not uttering a pip.

\- Dear? Are you okay? You look a little pale – exclaimed Viktor, like nothing happened, not acknowledging _in the least_ what he had done; only looking at Yuuri with mild concern while he came closer to his astounded mate.

_What?_

\- V-Viktor? Did you just— was that Yurio following your--?

\- Oh, that! – interrupted the Russian man, an indecently _proud_ smile adorning his face. – It’s my little experiment, my love: how to teach our pup how to be a functioning human in society when he’s going through his rebel-phase and doesn’t want to listen to his very loving parents. Don’t you like it? I love it!

Yuuri was not impressed.

\- Vitya, did you ask him if he was okay with this? You shouldn’t go using something so personal on Yura if he’s not okay with it.

Viktor pouted.

\- Maybe I didn’t exactly _ask_ him but, he hasn’t gone away from the house, so I’m assuming he doesn’t mind that much, don’t you think?

_Wait a minute_.

\- **_Nikiforov_** – said the black-haired man, his voice betraying just how much he was seething with _rage_. - Are you implying that the price to pay for your little experiment is for _my son_ to feel like he has to get away from _his_ home just so he can avoid _you?_

Viktor had never been so thoroughly chewed out by anyone in his all his life, and that’s counting the occasions where Yuuri had scolded him in the past.

(Yurio had enjoyed every second of it, looking from the distance; a sense of utter satisfaction making his alpha feel a little less humiliated by being ordered around).

3.

\- Vitya? Did Yura tell you when he was coming home?

Viktor shook his head, gently stroking the black streaks of hair under his fingers in a placating manner. – I’m sure he’ll be here in no time, my love. He must be running an errand or something like that.

Yuuri only nodded, fidgety on his spot at his husband’s side, the only thing keeping his mind mildly distracted being the petting of a careful hand on his shower-dampened hair.

The couple stayed like that until it was two in the morning, not even attempting to fall asleep because they were worried sick about the blonde boy, who wasn’t answering his phone, and he was well-known for being attached to it 24/7.

Just when Yuuri was starting to consider alerting the cops about their missing son, the front door opened, revealing a very disheveled Yurio who was swaying a little on the spot, his ears red and his eyes a little bloodshot.

\- Yura? Yura, what’s wrong? - asked the Japanese man, rushing to the teenager’s side to support his weight, since he seemed like he was about to fall over at any moment.

\- Nothin’s wrung, jus’ ti’ed. – Responded Yuri, struggling to form words coherently.

Viktor had been very still while observing the boy, willing himself to allow the teenager to prove him wrong on the impression he was giving the older alpha.

But Viktor knew, upon hearing the unmistakable _tipsy_ slurring of Yurio, that he was not erroneous on his assumptions.

\- Where were you? – asked the gray-haired in a cold tone.

\- Nowhere.

\- Yura? Don’t lie, please, just answer Viktor’s question. – Begged Yuuri, feeling his heart beating incredibly fast, worry and anxiety over his pup’s poor condition making him tremble ever so slightly.

The blonde huffed, unintentionally letting the unmistakable smell of liquor get to the man holding him.

\- Yura? – said Yuuri, holding him at arms-length, trying to catch the young alpha’s sight. – Is that alcohol that I smell?

Yuri brushed off the other’s hold, willing his legs to just cooperate and let him stand on his own, feeling a lot more awake now that he had been discovered. - None of your business, Katsudon. 

\- Answer the question, Yuri. – Demanded Viktor, getting in front of the boy with cold, calculating eyes scrutinizing him from head to toe.

\- And what if I did, huh? What are you gonna do about it, geezer? – it was a very bad idea to be challenging his sire, more so because the blonde couldn’t even move without tripping over his feet, but the petty feeling inside his chest didn’t let him realize that.

_You started drinking when you were younger than me, so why the big deal?_

\- Love, I’ll handle this, please go to our bedroom.

Yuuri did not want to follow that not-quite-petition. He was a little afraid of leaving his child alone when Viktor sounded so mad. But he knew the man would never hurt their pup, so, he gave the teenager one last worried glance before getting out of the room, disappearing behind the couple’s bedroom door.

It was then that Viktor spoke.

\- You are going to tell me where you were and what you did. If you lie I will know, so don’t try that with me.

\- Who do you think you are, bastard?! Stop demanding stuff, I don’t owe to tell you shit!

\- **_Yuri._**

\- _Two can play that game, **idiot.**_

Viktor snarled.

It was not one of his soft, barely admonishing noises to get the blonde to behave, no. It was a ferocious growl meant to _intimidate_ and _frighten_ ¸ his white fangs and slim pupils making him look savage and out of his mind, at seconds to attack.

He was not going to, though. Yurio had been playing with his patience, yes, but he was still his pup, and Viktor loved him no matter what.

Yet he needed to get his point across.

Yurio felt his body tense, every fiber of his being screaming at him to _submit_ , to run away because that was not a challenge he was going to win.

In the end, he had no option but to follow his instincts, lowering his head in ashamed obedience.

He started speaking when that wasn’t enough to get Viktor to relax.

\- I went out with some of my high school classmates. They told me they had a way for us to get into a club, even though we shouldn’t, and I wanted to go, so I accepted their invitation.

Viktor sighed, his posture getting a little more loose, coming closer to the teenager until he was about a step away from him.

\- Was it worth it?

\- Huh?

\- I said – repeated the older alpha, lowering his body until he was face to face with the blonde- was it worth it to go away without at least letting us know, only to get wasted? Did you have fun, did you feel good about it, can you even remember if it was as great as you thought it would be?

Yurio was about to say he had the time of his life, until he realized that… he hadn’t, not really. It was uncomfortable in a way, to be around so many people in such a crowded place, being pushed by many bodies from one side of the club to the other, it made him feel so… exposed.

He had drunk, and that wasn’t unpleasant, but the reason why he took as much liquor as he could afford to buy was… a little depressing.

He wasn’t having a good time, not getting along with his classmates, and not liking the idea of interacting with unknown people. Not liking to dance with strangers, his last resource was to drink.

(It was not fun, not like when he went to the multiple banquets where he could interact with other skaters, people he knew and more or less trusted, who could make him have a great time even though they wouldn’t let him get more than a meter close to the alcoholic drinks).

\- It wasn’t. – Said the blonde, in the end, his face feeling hot with shame.

\- I thought so. – Murmured Viktor, his eyes softening and his arms embracing the other in a comforting manner. – It wasn’t for me, neither.

It was a conversation for another time, though, and Yurio knew not to ask more about it until he was sober enough to ask the questions he wanted to without forgetting about the answers later on.

A few minutes later, Viktor loosened the hug and took Yurio’s hand in his, leading him toward the master bedroom.

\- Let’s go see how Yuuri is doing, okay? I’m pretty sure he’d like it if we made a nest for us all to sleep in today, don’t you think?

\- Yeah. Let’s do that.

Yuuri had been worried sick, but he did not ask a single thing when he saw the red eyes (from crying, this time) on the other’s faces, only tugging on their hands until they laid with him on his already-made nest, letting himself fret over his pup and mate until the three of them fell asleep.

4.

\- Yurio, go collect your clothes for me to wash, please.

The teenager huffed softly, not paying much attention to what his dam was saying.

\- Did you hear me, Yura?

\- Yeah, sure, I’ll do it in five minutes, just let me answer Beka first.

Yuuri sighed, deciding to let the teen have his way for a while longer, after all, he still had to collect the dirty towels Viktor had forgotten to wash when it was his turn doing the laundry.

\- Please put them in the basket by the washing machine after you’re done, then.

\- Uh-huh.

The Japanese man went away to keep on cleaning, not hearing the front door opening, nor the arrival of his mate, who had been in a quest to fetch his family’s lunch for the day.

\- Hello there, Yuratchka! What was Yuuri saying just now?

The blonde murmured something about annoying, too happy people. – He said for me to collect my dirty clothes, old man. Nothing more.

\- And? Aren’t you going to do it?

Yurio was getting irritated.

\- I’ll do it when I’m done; I already explained this to Katsudon, so leave me alone, geezer.

Viktor hummed, accepting the answer in stride if that meant he could go searching for his husband already.

Two hours later, though, the tiny basket in the laundry room was still discouragingly empty.

\- Yura? Where are your clothes? Didn’t you say you’d gather them when I asked you to?

Yet Yurio didn’t reply to the omega’s question, his left hand absentmindedly petting Potya, while his right kept on strolling through Instagram.

\- Yuratchka, your dam asked you a question, aren’t you going to answer?

When the teen did nothing more than retort with a scoff, Viktor got up from his spot on the kitchen bar, not stopping until his fingers were securely attached to the boy’s nape, making him gasp.

\- That’s enough! Up you go, mister!

Yurio shook the older man’s hand with a whine, murmuring a soft “all right all right let go!” but getting up to do as he had been told without more complaint.

Yuuri stood shocked in the kitchen, the plate he had been cleaning forgotten in the dishwasher between multiple bubbles.

\- I gotta say – he said after a while of looking at his husband’s pleased expression. – You have accomplished _something_ in regards to our pup’s behavior, huh?

\- What can I say, love? – Murmured Viktor, his arms going around Yuuri’s waist while the later one resumed his washing. – I’m an excellent coach, after all.

+1.

\- You shouldn’t go to practice while sick, Katsudon. Weren’t you the one who told me the same thing a while ago?

Yuuri only hummed a little, not stopping on his cleaning of the kitchen for fear of not finishing on time.

\- Don’t worry, Yura, it’s just a little cold, okay? You were very sick back then, but I don’t even have a fever.

The blonde scoffed, his eyes following the way the man’s body trembled ever so slightly, and how he kept on smothering his coughs in the scarf he had decided to wear that day, claiming it was too cold.

Russia was always cold, though, and there had never been a scarf before.

\- Papa won’t let you skate if you go to the rink like this.

\- Your Papa won’t notice a thing, Yura. I love that man very much, but he can be a little… oblivious, sometimes.

Yurio couldn’t help but agree, even if it didn’t help his cause.

He was ready to drop the argument, knowing how stubborn Yuuri could be when his mind was set on something.

But then he smelt the soft, comforting smell of the omega tainted by something he had grown to be an expert identifying: _distress_.

He dashed to the bathroom, not remembering to feel self-conscious about his panicked response to his dam’s unease.

\- Mama? Are you okay? – he wondered, knocking on the door so he could get the other’s attention.

\- Y-Yeah, Yura. It’s just a nosebleed, nothing to worry about. I just wasn’t expecting it.

Indeed, the omega went out of the bathroom with two pieces of toilet paper stuffed in his nose, his cheeks tainted a deep red from embarrassment.

Unless it wasn’t _only_ embarrassment.

Yurio followed a hunch, his hand coming up until it was firmly pressed against the other’s forehead.

\- You _do_ have a fever, you liar! – The blonde hadn’t been so incensed in a long while. – You should go rest, there’s no way I’m letting you out of the house like this, the old geezer would kill me!

_Or worse, nip me!_

\- He won’t, pup, I’ll tell him it was my doing, don’t worry.

How frustrating it was to feel comforted by Yuuri’s soft reassurances, sometimes.

Then, something clicked on Yuri’s brain. If Viktor had managed to get him to do things he didn’t want to by using some… unusual methods, then…

Could he do the same with his dam, perhaps?

\- Mama – he started, willing his voice to match the concern he felt, but amplifying it ten times. – Please, stay home today. You won’t forget your routines for skipping a few days of practice, you know that.

_Is this manipulation?_ Wondered Yurio, trying to remember he was only doing it for the omega’s good, even if he felt a little bit powerful by seeing how much of an impact he had on the other. 

\- But I’ll fall behind you if I—

\- **_Please, Mama_** _._

Upon seeing the absolute look of defeat on his dam’s face, Yurio knew he had won.

(Yuuri ended up relenting, going back to the bedroom so he could submit to his need for sleep, reminding Yurio to be careful on his way to practice and to not forget his and his sire’s bento boxes).

If Yurio confided on Viktor about his success upon meeting with him for practice, well, Yuuri didn’t have to know about the proud smile both alphas shared, one feeling delighted by the notion of his son doing his own “experiments”, and the other feeling, quite honestly, a little happy himself for the ability his sire had given him without meaning to.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be the end of this series!  
> (Unless I manage to think of something else that feels right to add to it, that is).  
> I had a lot of fun while writing these silly works of mine, of course, but mostly I'm glad I managed to do something that you all felt was worth reading! (And even leaving kudos or commenting; that just blew my mind!)  
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this, if you did, and I wish you a very good morning/afternoon/night, dears!  
> Please take care!
> 
> Edit: turns out, I did get some other ideas that would work with this series, so, I'll keep it open until my mind runs out of occurrences officially!


End file.
